


Conner secret life

by Loganlogic2002



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loganlogic2002/pseuds/Loganlogic2002
Summary: Description: Conner has a problem he turns to his uncle and his twinAlso Conner has a big secret .// I’m open to having a co-creator if anyone wants to help me//





	Conner secret life

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything

Conner woke up to his parents screaming at each other. "Ugh, why are they fighting at 5 am?” “Well, I guess I’ll get ready for school." Conner puts on a red shirt and black pants with a red belt with a gold belt buckle.  
"I guess I won't eat breakfast again." Conner grabs his school bag and soccer bag and drives to school with car his uncle got him. He meets up with the gang in Dr. O class "Hey." 

Kira comment on his outfit "Why are you wearing black and gold?" "Probably because my whole closet not full of red clothes, Kira", Conner replied. "Fine," Kira spat back "Ugh."  
Conner looks really tired just as the bell rang Dr. O came in and told everyone that school have an assembly with another school."Okay?" Everyone got up and went to the mpr room and sat down Conner realized it was Wind Academy as the other school.

He started texting his brother that they need to talk after the assembly. The speaker was talking about ways to tell if someone being abused. Conner shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The only people who noticed were Dustin, his brother, Dr. O , and Trent. The assembly finishes and the principal said they can mingle with the other school.

Conner started to talk to his brother and Dustin the others looked at him weirdly. "Guys I can't take them anymore, I want to live with uncle Jace." Conner said. Eric responded, "I was lucky to be able to go to Wind Academy." "Yup." everyone replied. Dustin asked if Conner had eaten. "No..." Dustin gave him food and said "Eat." Conner ate the food. "Thanks, Dus.” "You’re welcome." They all talked until Dr. O came up "Hello Dustin” “Hey Tommy." They talked until school over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading there slowly updates because of school


End file.
